La mort est une multiple
by Chysack
Summary: Une petite compil de death fic sur SLG, il n'y aura normalement pas de description violente, mais bon, il y a quand même des mort, même si ça restera implicite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'une "âme sensible" peut ressentir devant ce genre de texte, donc je rated M.
1. La seule chose

Bientôt, je comprendrais. Je comprendrais la raison de mon existence, du bonheur que j'éprouve à cet instant, de la jubilation que je me remémore lorsque mes plus chères souvenirs reviennent. Je sais déjà pourquoi je suis ici. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas vivre une expérience connue par tant d'autres? Ce qu'il me manque, c'est tout le reste. Toutes ces émotions que je n'ai ressenties que dans les moments clés de ma vie et de celles que j'ai pus voir. Tout ce qui était une évidence pour tant d'autres et m'est inconnu depuis toujours. Je veux savoir. J'en ai besoin. Je ne me laisse pas le choix. Et si je ne peux ressentir qu'une seule de leurs émotions, alors que ce soit celle-là. Dans cet espace infini qui m'entoure, je sens le temps disparaître dans un endroit que je ne pourrais pas atteindre. Ce sera bientôt l'heure. L'heure de ressentir ce que tous ceux que j'ai regardé ont vécus. L'heure de ma mort, aussi.


	2. La même chose

Le monde vaut-il vraiment la peine que je m'illusionne sur lui? Mérite-t-il vraiment que j'attende à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux? Je vis ici depuis toujours. J'ai compris depuis longtemps. Je me cache depuis peu.

Je vois ces gens, heureux qu'ils sont de vivre cette existence morose qu'est la nôtre, heureux d'avoir le droit de manger dans un monde où cela devrait être une banalité. Heureux d'avoir un toit en fermant les yeux sur ceux qui n'en ont pas. Heureux de toutes les choses futiles qui se produisent autour d'eux.

Je vois les gens, mais je ne les comprends pas. Comment peuvent t'ils éprouver de la joie en gardant leurs esprits pleinement éveillés? Je sais que cela m'est impossible, à tout jamais. En suis-je triste? Je ne sais pas. Peut être le serais-je si j'avais eu la capacité d'abstraction de mon espèce, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et la peine ne vient que lorsqu'elle peut faire pendant à la joie.

Je navigue entre ces différents états qui composent désormais mon monde, un monde où tout ces tumultes n'ont pas d'espace pour se développer. Un monde dans lequel l'air et la réalité me parviennent difficilement. J'ai autant de mal à respirer que ces autres en ont à voir. J'ai autant de mal à voir le ciel que ces autres en ont à s'aimer. La réalité m'étouffe, m'oppresse, s'infiltre par tous les ports de ma peau pour m'atteindre en ma chaire. Mon monde est plein lorsqu'ils remplissent le leur de paroles vides, mon mode est suffoquant lorsqu'ils éventent le leur de leurs mouvements inutiles , mais ma réalité est identique à leur eau qui m'entoure et remplie doucement mes poumons.


	3. La dernière chose

Le monde n'est plus le même. Il a changé. Trop, peut être. Trop pour moi, sûrement. Là où ses sons me berçaient délicatement ne reste que ce silence cauchemardesque, contraire à ma nature.

Puis je vivre quand ce sens a disparu autour de moi? Je ne suis pourtant pas sourd, j'entend toujours mon cœur battre, mes poumons s'étendrent, mes os craquer, mes cordes vocales vibrer. Je ne suis pas sourd, c'est le monde qui est muet autour de moi, refusant de me transmettre ses tonalités qui faisaient pourtant parties de moi. Je ne suis pas sourd, sinon, comment pourrais je entendre le bruit du sol qui se rapproche toujours trop vite de mon corps?

Je n'étais pas sourd, n'est ce pas?


	4. Différentes choses

Différente. Ils me le disent, je dois l'être. Pourtant, qu'est ce qu'une norme? Je ne peut le dire exactement, mais je sais qu'elles varient en fonction de chacun, et que les autres ne correspondent jamais exactement à celles qui sont nôtres. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ont quelques caractéristiques communes à leurs normalités, et que je ne les partages pas assez à leur gout.

Différents. Ils me semblent l'être. Je ne le suis pas vraiment, pour moi. Je ne l'ai jamais été, malgré tout ce que j'ai approuvé pour essayer de me conformer à leurs pensées. Mais je pense désormais que ce n'est plus nécessaire. Il suffit. Je lui ai expliqué, et il a accepter que je parte. Il a toujours été comme les autres, nuancé par si peu de choses. Il pense peut être que je reviendrais. Il se trompe.


	5. Douloureuses choses

Est-ce-que ça fait mal? Je déteste la douleur. Celle qu'on m'inflige ou celle que je vois, peut importe, mais je la déteste. Ils m'en donnent tous, sans même s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il ont cette prise de conscience ils en sont heureux. J'aime bien cet éclat dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se sentent mieux. Alors pourquoi dois-je souffrir pour pouvoir l'admirer? Je crois que quelque part cela me ferait encore plus mal de ne pas le voir. J'en ai besoin désormais. Je ne peux plus fuir. Pourtant comme je le voudrais!

Ils m'ont dit que c'était horrible. Mais je voulais juste savoir. Je crois que le même éclat a brillé dans mes yeux quand le sang à lentement coulé. C'est agréable. Je comprend mieux ce qu'ils ressentent. Je veux recommencer. Mais je n'aime pas cette douleur non plus. Même la lumière dans mes yeux me brûle, anéantissant ainsi le seul refuge que j'avais face à l'horreur de cette souffrance que je m'inflige. Je n'en peux plus. Ce soir mon sang coulera plus encore.


	6. Choses mensongères

Ça, je le sais. Je sais tout, donc ce que j'ignore n'existe pas. C'est simple. Ils prétendent que cette absence d'existence communément appelée mort est réelle, mais c'est impossible puisque je ne la connais pas. J'en déduis donc que ce pendant de la vie que beaucoup trouvent indispensable ne fait pas partit de ce monde. Nous ne "mourrons" que par ce que nous sommes convaincus de mourir. C'est la seule explication que je trouve à ce paradoxe.

Je n'ai pas essayé de leur expliquer, leurs cerveaux sont trop formatés pour comprendre que ce qui donne un but à leurs vies n'existe pas réellement. Ils ne peuvent appréhender cette évidence qui m'apparait désormais. Je suis seul face à cette vérité. J'ai vu ce qui projetait les ombres jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne. Personne d'autre autour de moi. Je ne vois plus ce mensonge omniprésent qui projetait tant d'illusions devant nos yeux.

Pourtant je le sens autour de moi. Il me recouvre, tout comme la terre recouvre le cercueil.


	7. Choses libérées

Ils sont là. Partout autour de moi. Je les sens me juger lorsque j'avance entre leurs regards méprisants. Serais-je jamais assez semblable? J'espère que non. Je ne veux pas me limiter à la vision qu'ils ont de moi. Je veux transcender ce personnage d'adolescent rebelle qui me compose. Je ne serais jamais exactement celui que je veux, mais je m'en approcherais autant que mes liens me le permettent. Mes liens que je peux défaire, avec un peu de force. Mais qui ne pourront jamais m'accrocher à quelqu'un d'autre, comme l'ont prouvés ces corps dénués de vie qui n'ont puent m'abriter.

Je ne veux pas me défaire de mes liens avant de trouver un autre endroit où m'ancrer. Mais je ne peux rester enchaîner plus longtemps en sachant ma liberté si proche. Je me maintiens moi même dans une prison dont la porte est grande ouverte depuis toujours. Aveugle, je sens le temps passer tandis je cherche à m'enfuir, sans me rendre compte que mon objectif serait si simple à atteindre. Mais j'ai compris. Mes yeux se sont ouverts. J'ai arraché mes entraves.


	8. Choses décomposées

Tout vas trop vite autour de moi. Ils marchent trop vite, ils parlent trop vite, ils vivent trop vite. Je les vois prendre peur en m'approchant, mes paroles trop lentes pour qu'ils les comprennent ne parvenant pas à les rassurer.

Je ne pourrais jamais leur faire de mal. Le vent suffit à m'étioler, leurs mains sur ma chaire suffiraient à me détruire. Je voudrais tellement leur faire du mal. C'est dans ma nature même que de vouloir engendrer la douleur dans leurs yeux. Mais cela m'est impossible. Ils me voient, et partent. Sauf lui. Il doit savoir que son espèce est trop rapide pour moi. Il marche vers moi, peut être lentement. Plus proche, encore. Ce n'est pas humain. Sa faux viens enfin à ma rencontre, m'arrachant aux appétits de ce corps putride. Maintenant je vole, et la vie ne pourra pas me rattraper.


	9. Choses apocalyptiques

Ce monde n'est plus. Ils vivent encore, insouciants, sans savoir que leur fin est déjà en route. Je les ai prévenus, maintes et maintes fois, mais jamais ils n'ont écoutés mes prédictions.

Je sais la fin de ce monde proche. Je la sens en route vers nous, prêtes à avaler toutes vies sur son chemin. Mais je ne peux contrer l'apocalypse qui approche. La mort sera douloureuse, mais nous devons expier pour nos pêchés.

Mais je n'ai, contrairement à tant d'autres, jamais enfreint les lois sacrées. Je ne mérite pas d'être condamné dans cette douleur insupportable. J'ai son approbation, et je sais que les douces lumières du paradis m'attendront au fond du précipice.


	10. Choses ordonées

L'ordre... Une notion abstraite à laquelle certains se laissent allés à croire. Tout comme moi auparavant. Mais mes illusions sont parties depuis longtemps désormais. J'ai compris. Cette société qui est la nôtre ne sera jamais autre chose qu'un amas de haine et de désespoir. Je reste pourtant ici, facette dépravée de ce qui devrait être l'ordre personnifié. Ce destin qui aurait put être le mien, je l'ai refusé lorsque j'ai accepté l'ordre comme inexistant.

Je pourrais pourtant encore changer. Je pourrais devenir à nouveau cet homme qui pousse les lois en avant. Je pourrais choisir de voir l'ordre comme un objectif qu'il ne faut cesser de tenter d'atteindre. Mais je ne parviens pas à placer devant mes yeux ces lunettes que j'ai arrachées il y a tant d'années. En l'honneur de ce que j'étais et de ce que j'aurais pu devenir, j'ai décidé de personnifié l'ordre que j'ai vu. Je suis une statue à l'effigie du Rien.


	11. Choses hilarantes

Rire est une des plus belles choses du monde, n'est ce pas? Cela ne m'ait jamais arrivé. J'ai tout fait pour pouvoir déclencher chez les autres ce qui jamais n'apparaissait chez moi. Je les ai fait rire. De moi, de ce que je faisais, de ce que je devenais aussi. Le rire n'étais pas suffisant, je voulais aussi leur faire plaisir, les nourrir. Être pour eux ce que l'on avait jamais été pour moi. Je voulais les faires dormir, les faires vivre du boit de mes doigts et de mes pensées.

Mais je voyais, malgré tous mes efforts, mon image tomber devant leurs yeux, devenant celle d'un clown dépravé, attiré par le contenu de leurs poches plutôt que par celui de leurs cœurs. Le rire que j'avais pendant tant de temps provoqué sur leurs lèvres mourut, ses pétales arrachés par le vent violent du mépris qu'ils me portaient.

Alors à quoi bon. À quoi bon les faire rire, puisque ce rire est éphémère. A quoi bon les faire vivre, puisque cette vie n'est pas celle qu'ils veulent? A quoi bon vivre, puisque ma vie n'a pas de sens à leurs yeux?


	12. Choses fluctuantes

L'ombre projetée par le tissu sur mon visage semble suffire aux gens pour garantir ma propre obscurité. Ils imaginent que mon apparence ne peut être que le reflet d'un criminel. Je sens leurs méfiances peser sur moi en même temps que leurs regards, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y apporter une importance qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Je ne peux me retenir de vouloir me voir différemment dans le reflet que leurs yeux me renvoient. Je sais pourtant que ce changement causerait ma perte. Mais je ne peux que me dire, devant leurs préjugés, que ma perte, et ma disparition de ce monde, pourraient m'être bénéfiques. Après tout, qui n'a pas rêver, au moins une fois, de ne plus avoir à faire semblant? De ne plus devoir se limiter à la façon dont les autres le perçoivent? Qui n'a jamais voulu pouvoir dire "Voila qui je suis vraiment" en étant sur d'être accepter? Peut être certains sont-ils heureux de se vautrer dans ce mensonge qui entoure notre existence, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

J'aimerais pouvoir garder mes yeux dans les ombres sans être considéré comme l'une d'entre elles. J'aimerais pouvoir roder dans la nuit sans qu'ils ne pensent que je suis une de ses créatures. J'aimerais pouvoir attendre un de mes amis sans avoir l'air de vouloir attenter à sa vie.

Mais ma nature même, soumise à tant de subjectivité, fait que mon changement dans ton regard provoquerait ma mort. Je t'ai parlé, j'ai pris ce risque, cette chance qui s'offrait à moi, sans savoir si mes paroles changeraient ta perception de moi. Ma vie est désormais suspendue à ta pensée


	13. Choses déplorables

Les autres enfants ne m'aiment pas. Je leur fait peur. Quelques couches de maquillages, comme une seconde peau que je ne pourrais jamais ôter, et mon aspect suffit à les faire crier. Cris trop souvent accompagnés de pleurs, pleurs trop douloureux pour que ma présence puisse passer outre. Je me fuis alors, cherchant toujours une compagnie qui serait à même de me supporter. Mais la quête est longue, et plus les pleurs me blessent, plus ma peur augmente. Que ce passera t'il lorsque les larmes que je retiens depuis si longtemps franchiront le barrage de mes yeux? Ou pourrais-je fuir pour me protéger de moi-même?


	14. Tu étais ma Chose

Voila. Comme ça, tu souffre. C'est exactement ainsi que j'aime voir tes larmes couler. Je savoure tes traits ravagé par une seule de mes phrases. J'aime ta douleur. J'aime tellement ce pouvoir, cet ascendant que j'ai sur toi. Comment un simple code binaire peut il te taillader l'esprit au point de te pousser à faire de même avec tes veines?  
Je ne vis que quand mes ténèbres envahissent ton bonheur. Je t'ai vu pleurer tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas si loin l'un de l'autre. Je suis allé te voir. Et je te l'ai dit. Tu as relevé la tête vers moi. Tes yeux ravagés m'ont apporté une jouissance infinie. Une exaltation jamais ressentie auparavant. Contempler son œuvre d'aussi près apportait un frisson incroyable à mes exactions. Frisson qui fut la dernière chose qui anima ma chaire.


End file.
